The present invention is directed to a capillary electrophoretic (CE) separation system. Other such systems are described in the following patents, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,432 (Manz), which describes a device and method useful for the electrophoretic separation of fluid substance mixtures;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,701 (Geis) which describes an ionic liquid-channel charge coupled device;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,435 (Kovacs), which describes a system for detecting components of a sample in electrophoretic separation;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,651 (Dasgupta), which describes an apparatus and method for flow injection analysis;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,303 (Schasfoort), which describes a system for analyzing the concentration of a number of different ions in a watery solution;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,641 (Krstanovic), which describes connectorized capillaries for use with separation instrumentation components;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,335 (Wilding), which describes an analysis system based on flow restriction;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,525 (Colon), which describes a machine accessible electrochemical detector for capillary electrophoresis;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,035 (Geis), which describes an ionic liquid-channel charge coupled device;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,584 (Rocklin), which describes a method and apparatus for improved detection of ionic species by capillary electrophoresis;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,170 (Krstanovic), which describes an off-column detector for ion separation techniques;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,838 (Dasgupta), which describes an electrophoresis system with chemically suppressed detection;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,734 (Gajar), which describes a an monolithic capillary electrophoretic device;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,451 (Riviello), which describes a method and apparatus for pulsed electrochemical detection using polymer electroactive electrodes;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,834 (Geis), which describes an ionic liquid-channel charge-coupled device;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,612 (Dasgupta), which describes an electrophoresis system with chemically suppressed detection;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,492 (Dadoo), which describes a system for electrokinetic separation and detection where the detection is performed at other than separation electric field;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,427 (Shartle), which describes a single use separation cartridge for a capillary electrophoresis instrument;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,298,139 (Huang), which describes an end-column conductivity detector for capillary zone electrophoresis;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,296,114 (Manz), which describes an electrophoretic separating device and electrophoretic separating method;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,560 (Kuhr), which describes a method of fabrication for capillary electrophoresis and electrochemical detector for the same;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,223,114 (Zare), which describes an on-column conductivity detector for microcolumn electrokinetic separations;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,510 (Lunte), which describes an ion-permeable polymer joint for use in capillary electrophoresis;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,126,023 (Huang), which describes an end-column electrical and electrochemical detector for capillary zone electrophoresis;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,112 (Pace), which describes a silicon semiconductor wafer for analyzing micronic biological samples;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,123 (Ogan), which describes a method of fabricating capillary electrophoresis separation channels; and
U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,298 (Ruzicka), which describes a hydrodynamic sample introducing system.
The following publications provide background information related to the present invention, and to the extent necessary, the disclosures thereof are hereby incorporated herein by reference:
F. M. Everaerts et al., "Isotachophoresis--Theory, Instrumentation and Applications", Elsevier, Amsterdam (1976).
J. Ruzicka, et al., "Integrated microconduits for flow injection analysis", Anal. Chim. Acta 161 (1984) 1-25.
X. Huang, et al., "On-column conductivity detector for capillary zone electrophoresis, Anal. Chem. 59 (1987) 2747.
R. A. Wallingford, et al., "Capillary zone electrophoresis with electrochemical detection", Anal. Chem. 59 (1987) 1762.
A. Manz, et al., "Miniaturized total chemical analysis systems: A novel concept for chemical sensing", Sens. Act. B1 (1990) 244-248.
C. Haber, et al., "Potentiometric Detector for Capillary Zone Electrophoresis", Chimia 45 (1991) 117-121.
X. Huang, et al. "End-column detection for capillary zone electrophoresis", Anal. Chem. 63 (1991) 189.
T. J. O'Shea, et al., "Capillary electrophoresis with electrochemical detection employing an on-column Nafion joint", J. Chromatogr. 593 (1992) 305.
D. J. Harrison, et al., "Capillary electrophoresis and sample injection systems integrated on a planar glass chip", Anal. Chem. 64 (1992) 1926-1932.
A. Manz, et al., "Miniaturization of separation techniques using planar chip technology", J. High Res. Chromatogr. 16 (1993) 433-436.
P. K. Dasgupta, et al., "Suppressed conductometric capillary electrophoresis separation systems", Anal. Chem. 65 (1993) 1003.
N. Avdalovic, et al., "Determination of cations and anions by capillary electrophoresis combined with suppressed conductivity detection", Anal. Chem. 65 (1993) 1470.
K. Seiler, et al., "Planar glass chips for capillary electrophoresis: Repetitive sample injection, quantitation, and separation efficiency", Anal. Chem. 65 (1993) 1481-1488.
W. Kok, et al., "Solid state field decoupler for off-column detection in capillary electrophoresis", Anal. Chem. 65 (1993) 2497.
J. R. Reay, et al., "Microfabricated electrochemical detector for capillary electrophoresis", Proc. Solid-State Sensor and Actuator Workshop, Hilton Head (1994), p. 61.
J. M. Slater, et al., "On-chip microband array electrochemical detector for use in capillary electrophoresis", The Analyst 119 (1994) 2303-2307.
S. Jacobson, et al., "Fused quarz substrates for microchip electrophoresis", Anal. Chem. 67 (1995) 2059-2063.
C. Haber, et al., "Conductivity detection in capillary electrophoresis--a powerful tool in ion analysis, J. Cap. Electrophor. 3 (1996) 1-111.
P. Kuban, et al., "New interface for coupling flow-injection and capillary electrophoresis", Anal. Chim. Acta 337 (1997) 117-124.
P. Kuban, et al., "On-line dialysis coupled to a capillary electrophoresis system for determination of small anions", Anal. Chem. 69 (1997) 1169-1173.
C. Haber, "Electrochemical Detection in Capillary Electrophoresis", in: Handbook of Capillary Electrophoresis, 2nd Edition (1997), J. P. Landers (Ed.), CRC Press, Boca Raton, Fla.; pp. 425-447.
S. Hu, et al., "Amperometric detection in capillary electrophoresis with an etched joint", Anal Chem. 69 (1997) 264-267.
A. J. Zemann, et al., "Contactless conductivity detection for capillary electrophoresis", Anal. Chem. 70 (1998), 563-567.